


Meadows of Heaven (E forse, tra seimila anni)

by Halja



Category: Il Sole Invincibile: Eliogabalo - Il Regno della Libertà (Claudia Salvatori)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Multiamory March, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M, Visions, and reincarnation, random musings on religion, vague references to drug use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vario Avito Bassiano, Severina, Ierocle: un'ultima volta, come se Roma non stesse crollando attorno a loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meadows of Heaven (E forse, tra seimila anni)

__

__  
  
  
  
  
  
My acre of Heaven

 

 

  
 

  
  
Quando sente che tutto sta giungendo alla sua fine – quando il suo dio tace di nuovo dopo avergli concesso un’ultima visione, e la sua unica e bellissima madre è solo tre donne imperfette, e il quieto ruggito di Roma opprime le ore di veglia e di sonno -, li chiama un’ultima volta nelle sue stanze, insieme. Forse perché, benché i loro antenati siano venuti dalle stelle più fulgide e distanti, perfino i Bassiani talvolta sono solo uomini.  
  
L’erba indiana brucia nei bracieri accesi, inebriante, dolce come miele e pericolosa quanto il più letale dei veleni. Ma non importa, non ora che Avito ha bisogno solo di un profumo e di un volto amico.  
  
Bevono vino alla menta, rosso e cupo come sangue appena stillato, e scherzano ridendo in faccia al destino e alla morte. Ma ci sono ombre scure e severe negli occhi azzurri di Ierocle, tremiti leggeri che scuotono le mani piccole e magre di Severina.  
  
I due finiscono per giocarsi il tempo e le attenzioni di Avito a dadi, come fosse veramente una delle prostitute che ha interpretato negli anni, offendendo con l’ironia e la sfacciataggine tipica della sua famiglia perduta il pudore e la finta ingenuità da vergine spaurita di cui Roma ha sempre amato ammantarsi. E lui li asseconda e ride con loro, gesticolando come se potesse ancore udire lo squillante ed inappropriato tintinnio dei bracciali luccicanti d’oro e gemme ai polsi, osservandoli lezioso da sotto le palpebre socchiuse come se il suo viso fosse ancora coperto di belletti esotici.  
  
Ma poi Avito cambia le carte in tavola, sorride e fa la sua proposta, e spera che almeno per una volta capiscano. Volge prima lo sguardo a Severina, e dopo, più incerto, a Ierocle.  
  
Le due persone che Avito ama e desidera di più al mondo si guardano negli occhi, cauti, studiandosi, come se si vedessero per la prima volta. Avito osserva quel gioco di sguardi, rapito: un azzurro come quello luminoso e sereno di un cielo terso, un verde nonostante tutto ancora brillante, intenso come il calore di un incendio. Ghiaccio e fuoco, uomo e donna, assorti in un calmo confronto, uniti come mai prima.  
  
Sono bellissimi.  
  
Poi, l’incanto si rompe, e loro lo guardano di rimando. Nei loro occhi c’è tutto ciò che Avito ha bisogno di sapere.  
  
E a quel punto c’è la bocca piccola e rosea di Severina a coprire la sua, le labbra sottili e morbide che premono leggere, caste. E c’è la stretta calda e forte, possessiva, delle braccia muscolose di Ierocle, il peso solido e confortante del suo petto contro la sua schiena. Ci sono i capelli di Severina che li avvolgono entrambi, come il più soffice e leggero dei mantelli, rossi come i fuochi di Vesta e di El Gabal; ci sono i denti di Ierocle che gli marchiano il collo con cento lividi cremisi e violacei, irruenti ma mai capaci di fargli male per davvero. Ci sono il corpo snello da ragazzino di sua moglie – ancora più scarno e fragile, dopo la malattia – che gli scorre sopra come la danza frenetica di un serpente impazzito e quello da uomo di suo marito che gli spinge contro in un ritmo violento e costante.  
  
Gli occhi di Avito rimangono aperti per tutto il tempo, per poter ricordare questi momenti e sapere di essere stato amato prima di essere costretto ad andarsene, prima di doverli scacciare per salvarli. Ma sa che quelli di Ierocle sono chiusi, e quelli di Severina concentrati unicamente su di lui.  
  
Eppure, quando anche questo finisce, le dita lunghe e bianche della donna e quelle forti dell’uomo si sfiorano per qualche attimo sul suo petto, proprio lì dove batte il cuore dell’imperatore.  
  
Allora Avito chiude gli occhi, e immagina la loro piccola triade divina, unita dalle stelle, tra seimila anni, tra un numero terribile di vite – e sogna le loro mani che stringono le sue nello stesso momento, e un attimo di beatitudine come quello che duri in eterno, e un mondo in cui i sacerdoti possano comprendere il Dio della Montagna e il Cristo e il Dio Libero e lui sia libero di giocare ancora con le bighe di legno.  
  
Forse, tra seimila anni, succederà.

 

 

 

 

  
  
 

_I fall asleep_  
_And see it all_  
_Mother’s care_  
_And color of the kites_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
